There have been provided semiconductor devices in which a plurality of integrated-circuit chips such as large-scale integration (LSI) chips, which are to be mounted onto a substrate, are stacked.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-270581, 2009-182087, 2012-204653, and No. 2012-174826 disclose related arts.